


I Need You to Know

by orphan_account



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is clueless, Levi is an awkward baby, M/M, Pining Levi, all fluff, eren is a sweet baby, i hope hes in character, im better at writing fluff, they are both 18 and seniors in high school, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has liked Eren for a while now. And by "likes" he means "loves". And by "a while" he means almost four years. The worst part is, everyone sees it...except for Eren. Levi has been wanting to tell Eren since their sophomore year, but they're seniors now and with graduation just around the corner, will Levi ever be able to work up the courage to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You to Know

**Author's Note:**

> ERERI WEEK FINALLY. Sorry I'm so late but I didn't have the inspiration until right now so yeah. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!!!

"Levi!"

I look up from my phone to stare into the direction of the voice calling me. It's him. Eren Jaeger. The guy I've been fucking in love with since our freshmen year. He also happens to be my best friend and doesn't know about the whole "me being in love with him" thing. I've been wanting to tell him since our sophomore year, but contrary to popular knowledge I can become nervous and I chickened out. Every. Single. Time. Fast-Forward to the present where, as an 18-year-old senior I still haven't grown any balls and told him.

I always wait outside of the school for him, his sister, Mikasa and his other friend, Armin. All four of us have cars, but since we live so close to the school we prefer to walk home so we can talk. But wait where are they? Are they not with him?

"Where's Armin and Mikasa?" I ask, completely forgetting to greet him.

"Well, hello to you too." He says, grinning. "They have a math club thing after school, so they're staying after. Looks like it's just you and me."

_Shit_

"Alright. Let's get going, it's hot as shit out here." 

"True." 

It is only now that I notice that all his long chocolate-brown hair is pulled into a small, messy bun on the top of his head. This, giving a better view of his large emerald eyes which are usually covered by his mass of hair.

_Fuck, he looks cute._

"Why the hell are you wearing your hair like that?" I ask, smirking. Honestly if it had been anyone else I would have thought it looked stupid but, its Eren. He pats the top of his head, seemingly forgeting that the bun was even there in the first place.

"Like you said, it's hot and we were running laps today in gym. What, you don't like it?"

"I never said I didn't like it, I just asked why you were wearing it. I think it looks good." I can't help but be inwardly proud of myself for saying something so out of character for me. I don't think I've ever told him he looks bad but I know this is the first time I've actually said that he looks good.

"Thanks. It actually took a lot more effort than I expected. It took me like three tries to get it right." He was smiling down at me. (Damn him for being 6 inches taller than me)

"It's literally just an unfinished ponytail." I said. I liked teasing him because of how riled up he got. He would start screaming over the dumbest shit and it was fucking hilarious.

"I know but I couldn't get it! It was so fucking frustrating!!!" There it is.

"You're probably the only person I know who gets frustrated over man-buns." 

"But do you know anybody else who can wear one as well as I do?" 

"Indeed, I do." I say confidently. 

"Who?" He's probably not prepared for my answer.

"Me." I say, daring him to oppose me.

He stares at me for a minute. Scrutinizing every part the top of my head and face.

"Touche." 

We fall into a comfortable silence then and I realize that we aren't far from home. This is it. This my time to tell him, we're alone, and if he rejects me I can run home and stay there. It's a perfect plan.

_Alright, let's fucking do this. No regrets. You can do this._

"Hey Eren. Can I- um-"

My voice catches as he turns to look at me with those beautiful, stunning eyes. 

"Yeah?" He says innocently. 

 _I am so_ _fucked_

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

He's too good for me and I know it. I just want him to feel the same. These feelings have been eating away at me since I was fourteen. I'm 18 now and graduation is in a few weeks. I need to do this now.

"Um so," I start out. Real solid opening for a confession. " I have really liked someone," Dammit, I can't even say the kid's name. "For a while now and I've tried so hard to tell him but I've chickened out every time." 

"Just tell him. No regrets, right?" 

Yeah. "No Regrets" is a philosophy that Eren and I shared. It was basically the more educated way to say YOLO.

"Yeah. Well um it's funny you say that because-uh- the guy, i-i-is you." Yes, I stuttered. I cringe about it to this day.

"Wait...what?" I couldn't read the emotions on his face which almost scared me because Eren is usually like a goddamn open book.

"Eren, I like you. A lot. I would even go as far as to say... I'm in love with you. I have since our freshmen year, and I've been trying to tell you since we were sophomores but I just couldn't. And I understand if you hate me for this or never want speak to me again but I just wante-" And then his lips were on mine. And I was surprised out of my fucking mind, let me tell you.

I spent all this time wondering "Does he, or doesn't he?" And now I'm standing out in the blistering heat kissing the guy I haven't been able to stop thinking about since I was 14.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I didn't comment even though he was disgustingly sweaty. My hands were limp in shock at first but eventually found themselves on his cheeks, fingers spread out to the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to mine.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. In that moment I was complete. In that moment Eren Jaeger was all that mattered. WE were all that mattered.

He slowly pulled away and it felt like a part of me was flying off. But I knew we needed to talk. He looked me in the eyes, and I was being pulled into a deep forest. One that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape from. Not that I would try, mind you.

"So what are we?" He asks, still holding my waist like I'll fall it he lets go. Which I might actually, oh fuck.

"That depends. You already know how I feel. So that just leaves you." 

"Levi, I-I-"

Uh-oh. The little shit's going to say that he doesn't feel the same way and that kissing me was a mistake. He just got so caught up in the heat of the moment that he felt obligated to kiss me.

"I feel the exact same way."

Wait what?!?!

"Wait what?!?!"

Of course I said that out loud.

"Levi, I've loved you since freshmen year. Whenever you got dragged to the football games I would try to find ways to talk to you. I almost got kicked off the team because I was talking to you and coach couldn't find me."

I can't help but laugh at that. Eren almost got booted from Football because he was talking to me. Oh my fuck.

So I decied to ask him this time

"So, what are we?" I said.

"Can we be...boyfriends?" He has a huge grin across his face and I never want to see anything else.

"Yeah...I guess." I said coyly. 

His smile quickly fades. Not in an angry way, more of a 'I'm so done with your shit right now' kind of way.

"What the hell do you mean, 'I guess'?"

"I mean I guess I'll go out with you but it's really whatever."

"Whatever, huh?"

And the shit-eating grin is back. He's about to do something stupid. 

He pokes my side making me jolt to the right and then to the left when he pokes my other side. I always forget that Eren is the only one who knows that I'm ticklish. He begins to wiggle all of his fingers on my sides and I hold back laughter because laughter is for the weak.

"Okay! Pffftt!!! OKAY!!! I'll be your boyfriend, just stop tickling me!!" I've failed at the whole "no laughing part" so I'm laughing obnoxiously loud in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Thank you." He says hugging me close again.

"You are such an fucking brat." My words have no real bite to them as they would to anyone but him.

"Yeah, but I'm your brat now. So ha!" 

He releases me from him bear-hug which I enjoyed even thought its 97 degrees out here. As he sets me down I do something I never thought I would so in a million fucking years.

I link our fingers together.

It seems to surprise him as well because he looks up at me like I'm bat-shit crazy. His face quickly softens and we make the commute back to our houses in a newfound, intimate silence.

Once we make it to my house we stop and look down at out interlocked fingers, then back up at each other. Neither of us wants to let go and the other can tell.

"We're going to have to let go, Eren." As indifferent as I sound, I'm tearing myself apart inside.

"I know...just not yet. I've been waiting for this for four years and now I finally have it." He says and he sounds almost sad about it. It makes me feel worse about having to go home.

I was going to say something but I don't remember was it was as he pulls my fingers up and kisses all five of my knuckles. I feel cared for and protected. And that's all I ever wanted.

I use our intertwined hands to pull him closer and in for a kiss. His hands tread through my ink black hair and graze over my undercut. I wrap my hands around his waist this time and he moves on his own. We stay like that for a while, just standing there, kissing in my front yard. 

When we pull back he immediately locks his eyes onto mine, bright and vibrant green connecting with light and pale blue. 

"I love you, Levi."

My breath catches for about the hundredth time. I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing him say that.

But like hell if I won't try.

"I love you too, Eren."

He gives out a deep laugh and I can feel it due to our foreheads being pressed together. I realize that I've been out almost 20 minutes longer than I normally am and my mom might be worried.

"I need to go, Eren. My mom might start to worry." 

"Yeah, I might want to head home to so..." He stands up straight and is looking down at me again. (Damn him!!) I get to my front door and am about to open the door when he runs up, pecks me on the lips, and runs away.

"EREN YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" I yell, embarrassed. Not that he kissed me, but that he caught me off guard so easily.

"Love you!! See you at school!!" 

I bother answering, as he's already in his house and wouldn't hear me. Honestly, the blush across my cheeks should have been enough already.

But now, after four years of confusion, chickening out, and fear of rejection, I finally told him that I loved him and got so much more than I expected. And that's all I wanted him to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to play with Isayama's canon that Levi is clumsy and awkward when he's in love. I'm sorry if the beginning was a little awkward it usually takes me a bit to get into a groove when I write. Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to write for the rest of the week!!!


End file.
